Lost But Not Found
by iwriteokstories
Summary: When a 12 year old girl loses her family, she runs away to follow a strange monkey who gave her a quarter. Natasha discovers a new world where she finds friends, and learns how to bend!
1. Be Careful what you wish for!

"Lost But Not Found"

Another Story by IwriteOkstories

Chapter 1: Be careful what you wish for!

Natasha looked at her father, reading the newspaper.

Then turned her head to the maid who was making breakfast.

To her right was her mother, putting on make-up.

"Mom, guess what? My poem got into a book!" Natasha tried to show her Mexican mother.

"That's nice honey, but your father and I need to go to work, right Gerald?"

"Yes, it's almost nine and I have a meeting in Canada, and Natasha, you Mother has to look at a house in San Fransisco, so we both have to be at the airport by eleven, okay?"

This was an everyday morning of Natasha's life. Her Mother and Father were very successful real estate agents.

'Too successful,' Natasha thought.

'Too many maids, private school, a wonderful, unknown writer, no friends, yup, it's a official, my life sucks. And my parents, I just wish they would spend a little more time with me! Oh, sometimes I wish they were gone!' Natasha knew that she shouldn't but she did anyway.

"Bye honey, and if you need anything, just ask the maids, okay?" her mother kissed her softly on the cheek.

That night, Natasha was up watching her favorite show, Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Right before she went to sleep, she wish it again.

"I wish I didn't have parents anymore!" She said aloud to the almost empty room, her cat Pumpkin got startled and jumped off her bed.

"So, is there any relatives she can stay with?"

"No, her parents were the only family she had,"

"We have to liquidate the house, so it looks like the girl is an orphan,"

Natasha woke up to see to men in police uniforms.

"What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and also thinking she was in a strange dream.

"Natisha, my name's Janet, and I'm a social worker. Sadly, your parents died in a plane crash late last night,"

"It's Natasha, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She asked with alarm.

And just like that Natasha Del Rio, the twelve year old rich girl,was an orphan.


	2. Run Away Little Orphan,Nobody wants you

Chapter 2: Run away, little orphan, no one wants you

"Get out of my room, all of you!" Natasha screamed.

"Lafasha, I know you seem upset, but don't worry, we will find you a good home," Janet the asshole said.

"MY NAME IS NATASHA, AND I DON'T WANT A NEW HOME!"

She put her head in her hands and cried. Pumpkin crawled into her lap and Natasha started petting him.

"Metosha, you will be able to inherit your house when you turn 18, but for now, you must come with me so we can find you a temporarily home. Don't you want me to help pack you-"

"NO!" She sobbed.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, on the first floor by the way (There was 3 floors with an elevator)," Jackass Janet closed the door and walked down the stairs (she was too stupid to use the elevator!)

"Natasha just sat there for a minute, petting the purring Pumpkin.

"Meow!"

"I think so too,"

Natasha started packing a bag, but not for the orphanage.

She was running away.

She packed all the important stuff.

A pillow and blanket.

Food and a can opener.

A picture of Mom and Dad.

Money and a flashlight.

Pumpkin.

Cat food.

Finished packing her things, she threw down a rope (which was just her bed sheets tied together) and slid down the ground to the backyard (or at least was attempting to). While Natasha was having trouble climbing down the three story house, Pumpkin merely jumped down from roof to roof.

"Lucky cat. AHH!" She said as she accidentally slipped. Gaining balance, she continued her escape.

"Natasha, is everything all right? Natasha! Where did you go? (Janet looks out window) NATASHA! Get up here right now! On second thought don't move! I'm calling the fire department!"

Natasha disobeyed and finished climbing down, running towards the woods that surround her Mansion.

"Oh Pumpkin, what are we going to do?" Natasha sobbed.

"Meow,"

"I wish I wouldn't have made that stupid wish, I wish I was somewhere else but Earth!" She screamed to the sky.

"Meow!" He cried out as something approached them.

A monkey! A monkey? In the woods!

"Hey little monkey!"

Natasha really liked animals, in fact, she was a vegetarian.

The monkey handed her a quarter.

Natasha looked at the quarter in her hand.

"Thank yo- little monkey, where did you go?"

Natasha flicked a bug off her jeans and looked for the monkey.

Natasha had emerald green eyes, dark brown, but not too dark, hair. She was wearing a red and pink shirt that said CUTIE and a pair of jeans.

The monkey appeared from behind a tree and tugged Natasha's pant leg.

Pumpkin hissed.

Nonetheless, Natasha followed the monkey.

He stopped at a tree with words on it.

"What's this? If you wish wise, you can find a paradise, say the eight words: I wish I was in the avatar world? What's that's supossed to MEAANNNN!" She screamed as she fell into the center of the Earth with her cat, a surprise waiting for her.


	3. Falling From the Sky is NOT Fun!

Chapter 3: Falling from the Sky is NOT fun!

"So since Aang has mastered the elements, all we have to do is- WHAT IS THAT?" Natallie exclaimed.

Someone was falling from the sky down, sreaming bloody murder and waving their arms wildly.

"It's a lemur!" Aang said.

"It's a glider!" Kirsty yelled.

"No, it's just a stupid girl," Sokka said.

I (Sophia in case you forgot already) picked up my glider and airbended towards the girl.

"Who the heck are you?" I said, trying to hold the girl.

"Let go of me whoever you are!" She said, struggling away from me.

"Hey, stop, you are gonna-!"

Too late.

She had belly flopped into the icy cold lake water.

Damn!

I closed the glider and landed smoothly next to Aang, who was looking for the girl

"Wait I think I see her!" Katara said pointing to the water.

"How can you see her the water is so dark!" Natallie asked.

Katara took off her kimono and jumped into the water.

We all stood there and waited.

When suddenly Katara emerged with her arms safely around the girl.

Katara but her down on the sand.

Nothing happened.

"Hey, kid wake up!" I said, moving her shoulder.

She groaned.

"AHH! It's you! You- you're them!" She said pointing to Katara, Sokka and Aang.

"Don't be scared, you are in the avatar World," I said.


	4. Welcome to the Avatar World, kid

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Avatar World, Kid

"WHAT!" The emerald eyed girl said, backing away.

"Yeah, you are in the Avatar World, like us," Kristy said.

(A/N: Okay if you haven't read my previous stories I will just describe me and my friends)

Kristy: Water bender, youngest of friends. Sometimes is a fraidy cat, but she'll get over it. Kristy is very caring and sticks to her friends like glue. Also, has blond hair and blue eyes.

Natallie: A hot-headed fire bender, sometimes has attitude. She's my best friend, we argue so much though its amazing we're friends! She is a very powerful fire bender but not as powerful as she thinks… she tried to kick Prince Zuko's butt once even though she has a crush on him. She's a roaring Leo, but she can be the nicest and coolest friend of them all. Short hair, dark brown eyes.

Sophia (me): I was the first one to find Aang, Katara and Sokka, thanks to a wish. I am the second to the last airbender, and for some strange reason, can multiple bend, but it takes longer for me to learn than it does Aang. Sometimes I can be a little 8Dee de dee, and childish, and take too much credit for myself in stories.. but I like myself, yes. I have long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, I'm the oldest.Also, I am super jealous of Katara because Aang still likes her but not me, in this story he realizes I really REALLY like him. (About time that egghead!) MY egghead…

Anyways back to the story!

"This, this is crazy! You- you're them! And, oh somebody pinch me I must be dreaming!" She yelled.

(Pinch pinch)

"OW!"

"What, you said pinch you!" Sokka said.

"SOKKA! Excuse my idiot brother," Katara said.

"I know you think you are crazy, but just sit down and I'll tell you why you got here," the calming Natallie said.

Allowing herself to be calmed, Natasha sat down.

"Well, you see.."

(half an hour later)

And once King Bumi taught Aang earthbending, we wanted to plan out how we were going to defeat the freakn fire lord," I finished.

"And it all started because of a wish," Natallie said.

"So, since now you know who we are, tell us how you got here and why your clothes are covered in mud," Aang said.

"EW! Um, my name's Natasha, and well, my parent's died in a plane crash.. I had made a wish that they were gone… So I ran away and followed this weirdo monkey, and fell in a hole and the next thing I new I was falling out of the sky. I KILLED MY PARENTS!" She cried out.

"Don't feel bad, at least you new your birth parents," Aang said sadly, remembering Gyastso.

"At least your Mother wasn't murdered by the Fire Nation," Katara said.

"And Father out in war," Sokka replied.

"At least your parents weren't separated," Natallie said.

I sighed. "ditto," I said.

Kristy just started crying, and Natasha and Kristy hugged each other like they had been friends for life, because the most horrible things had happened to Kristy.

Sokka put his arm around the crying Natasha, and wiped away the tears.

"Don't be sad, welcome to the Avatar World, kid,"

* * *

Dee de dee means crazy


	5. Earth Bender in the House!

Chapter 5: Earth bender in the house!

"So, what are your names again?" Natasha asked.

"Sophia,"

"Kristy Ann, Kristy for short,"

"Natallie,"

"First of all, I think we need to find you some clothes, because for some reason, you didn't get your avatar clothes," I said, wiping a strip of mud from her shirt.

"Yeah, I think that would be a very good idea," Aang said.

Still getting over the shock, Natasha allowed herself to be water blasted by Katara to wash off.

"AHH!" Natallie said.

"What what?" Kristy said.

"What happened to Sophia's gold! (I have lots of gold until SOMEBODY!)"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MONEY!" I said, running over to where Natallie was searching my bag for money.

"Hey guys, packed up all the camp stuff and I'm not hungry at all. So we- why is everyone staring at me like that?" Sokka said.

"SOKKA! (My head turns big) DID YOU SPEND MY MONEY ON SOMETHING STUPID! (I rarely ever get like that but I had 2000 gold piece for god sakes!)"

" (cowers) I don't think food is THAT stupid," He said quietly.

"OH IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I jumped on him, but instead I felt a powerful airbending blow.

I skidded ten feet and landed on my rump.

"Would you guys stop fighting?" Aang said, irritated.

"Hey guys, is this enough money to buy us something?" Natasha said.

We all gathered around a large bag with a golden light coming from it.

"So, much, GOLD!" Sokka said.

"Yeah, ditto. Were you rich or something?" Natallie asked.

"Uh,"

"Aang, how are we going to get across the cliff if Appa is too noticeable and there's no bridge!" Sokka said.

"Shut up Sokka, Aang will find a way, right Aang?"

Aang airbended to the other side of the bridge.

"I don't see anything that we can use…" He said.

Natasha was bored, so she decided to pretend she was a drummer. When she was little her Mother bought her drums, even though she was too young for them, she would play with them. She closed her eyes and imagined she was at home, with Mother and Father, playing the drums…. Wait, she heard voices. And yells!

She opened her eyes.

"Natasha stop! Stop banging your hands! STOP!" Natallie shouted.

When Natasha stopped 'drumming' the ground stopped shaking.

"You're an Earth bender!" Katara said.

"What?" Natasha said.

"You are! When you were banging with your hands, you earth bended us a bridge! Look!" I said, pointing to the skinny strip of ground leading to the other side.

"Awsome!" Natallie said.


	6. OMG ZULA!

Chapter 6: ZULA OMG!

"Natasha, I really like your Earth Nation clothes,"

"Natallie its Earth Kingdom not Earth Nation!" I said.

"Whatever,"

"So dude, what's up with the cat?"

"Oh his name's Pumpkin," Natasha answered Sokka.

"Hiya little Pumpkin! Aww, who's a pretty kitty? Who's a pretty kitty? Whos- WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" I said

"AH!" Natallie screamed.

An arrow zoomed past her head.

"OMFG! It's ZULA! RUN!" I yelled.

"GET THEM!" She shouted to her men.

"Aang, isn't this where you showed me that waterfall?" Katara asked breathlessly.

"Um… yeah…"

We stopped at the very end of the waterfall. We turned around. Zula and a bunch of scary benders, or waterfall?

WATERFALL PLEASW!

"No way am I going down there!" Kristy exclaimed.

"Kristy shut up so we can go," Natallie said.

"I can stop them!" Sokka yelled, boomerang in hand.

He threw it at Zula, she fire burnt it in two seconds.

"THAT WAS A GIFT FROM MY FATHER!" he cried.

"Sokka come on!" Katara shouted at her brother.

"AHHH!" Sokka ran towards Zula and boldy just knocked one of the men of the Rhinos, just like that!

"YOU SHALL PAY!" Zula shouted at him.

"Sokka COME ON!" I shouted.

"NO WITHOUT REVENGE!" He said back.

"I pulled Sokka's hand, and pushed all of my friends off into the waterfall, then jumped down myself.

"HEY! I wanted to get her! Burning my boomerang!" Sokka said.

This is what was happening as we fell down the 10000 ft waterfall:

Kristy, Katara, and Natasha were screamed their heads off.

Natallie was scolding me for Knocking us down.

Sokka was cursing and swearing that he would murder Zula.

And Aang, Momo and I were doing back-flips in midair.

"Aang, Sophia, this is NOT a time to be playing around!" Natallie scolded.

"Yeah it is, zero gravity yeah!" I said.

"Oh Zula I am going to #$& you!" Sokka said.

"AHHH!" Kristy and Katara screamed.

"Why don't you bend?" I asked Natallie.

"Hello, I'm a FIRE bender, and we are falling down a WATERfall!"

"Good point,"

"Will someone make up their mind before we look like pancakes!" Katara said.

"Ooo, syrup too?"

All of us: AHHHHH!

Natasha looked through the waterfall, noticing a small cave.

"That's it!" She said.

She Earth bended us into the cave.

Meanwhile, from up above

"They fell down the waterfall, hurry up and get your butts down there and find them! Zula ordered.

Back down

We just sat there in silence for a while. Then, Aang and I jumped up.

"We did it! YAY!" We cheered.

I gave Natasha a high-five.

"We did it, we did it, A yeah yeah yeah!" Natallie said. (very odd!)

Ever Sokka and Katara cheered a little.

"Hey where's Kristy?" Katara asked.

"AHHH!" We heard Kristy scream.

We all turned around.

OMFG! Lion Run!

We jumped down into the waterfall.

"AHHH!" We all screamed

SPLASH!

I went up to the surface. Katara's hair was no longer in a braid, Momo looked like a hairless Baltnese cat, Sokka was Soaked, Natasha had mud in her hair, Kristy was wiping water from her face and Aang was sneezing.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I didn't answer. Then we all started laughing!

I don't know why, and I don't care why! We laughing and splashed and danced and playing in the water all day long.

_Hey guys! Sry, for once Im actually getting a writer's block:X Anyways, one more Chapie to go and this story is done!_


	7. BUT I DONT WANT TO LEAVE!

Chapter 7: But I don't want to Leave!

After the close call from Zula, we celebrated!

"This is so much fun!" Natasha said.

Kristy, Aang, Katara and I were water bending the water in the lake into a fountain, Natasha sitting on top!

"Hey guys, watch this!" Natasha Earth bended a chunk of sand from the lake into a rampish form. She jumped down, and with a series of 'weees!' slid down the 'slide' and splashed back into the water.

Natasha was having the time of her life. She had been lost in a sad world (along with her cat who was a safe distance away from the water) and her new friends had found her. She never wanted to leave! She wanted to be here forever! She knew Sophia, Kristy and Natallie would probably go back to California where they lived. 'California…. Something is nagging at me. Do I know someone in California? Nah, not possible! I've lived my whole life In Florida!' She thought.

"Aang, betcha can't catch the me!" I shouted from the outside of the lake.

"Oh really! Lets find out!" He airbended his way quicky toward me.

"Ahh!" I opened my glider and jumped from the ground.

"Two can play at that game!" Aang said, opening his glider too.

It was a long and fun chase. It was over when I crashed into a tree and Aang toppled with me to the forest floor.

"That was so much fun!" I said, brushing the pine needles off of myself.

"Yeah, it was! And-uh oh. Its pretty dark, I think we should head back before Katara gets worried," He said.

Me: --

Inner self: Katara, Katara, its always about Katara!

"Um, Aang, before we head back, want to see the Sun set?" I asked.

"Good Idea! We can watch it from the treetops!" He said jumping from branch to branch up the giant redwood tree. I quickly followed him.

"Ready? Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"Zero!" He said.

Meanwhile In Sophia Land

'Okay Sophia, you can do this! Its time to show Aang how you really feel about him! Show him you like him! Show him you care!"

Back to Real World!

"That was awesome!" Aang said.

"I know, it was so beautiful! Burr, it's cold!" I said, scooting closer toward him.

I put my hand down next to his.

Crept a little closer.

His hand was over mine! YES! Sophia: 1,000,000 points! My shyness:-20!

"You're hand is so cold!" He said, picking it up and cradling it, unaware of my happiness!

"Aang, there's something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I, I,"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" We heard Natasha shout from camp.

'DARN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!' I thought.

"I wonder why Natasha's yelling?" Aang said.

"(sighs) Come on, lets see what happening.

"But Natasha, you cant just stay here forever!" Kristy said.

"You have to come back! Maybe you can come live with us in California!" I said.

"Yeah, come live with us! I have a tent and Sophia has a dollhouse!" Natallie included.

"THAT'S IT!" She said.

"So you will live in the dollhouse?"

"No silly. My godmother lives in California! I can live with her!"

_sry bout that guys, I meant to write only this chapter, but I have to write the last short one!_


	8. Happy Endings

Chapter 8: Happy Endings

"So who wants to make the wish home?" Kristy asked.

"ME! I never get to do anything!" Natallie wined.

"No, I should do it, you did it last time!"

"No I didn't!"

"Hey, lets Natasha, do it! Newbie honor!" I said.

"Okay, I.."

"Natasha looked around at her new friends. She new she could always come back, but she just wished she could stay.. but she couldn't, she had to do what she had to do.

"I wish we were back home!

George Washington Family Court Room, Ontario, California,

The Judge scratched at his beard, trying to make a decision.

"Natasha, you do realize that your Godmother is hopeless, right?"

"I understand that, yes,"

"And you'd rather be with with your Godmother Ms. Pannier than live in a nice orphanage?"

"Yes, Judge Fred, but I was thinking…

Natasha stood up and whispered into his ear.

"I think we can arrange that.

(Two weeks later)

"So this is your pink Limonene?"

"Yup,"

"And we are riding to school in it?"

"Yup,"

"And later can we go to your house,"

"Duh,"

"Hey turn up the radio!" I like this song!"

After the Judge granted guardianship (I guess!) to Natasha's Godmother, her fortune left behind by her parents was granted early. We were riding in her pink Limo to out school in California!

Natallie: Hey wait, you told me this was going to be a sad ending!

Me: well too bad (sticks out tongue)

Natallie: I am so going to ki-

Me: Oh, Kristy, startup the credits please!

Natallie: Wait till next time!

(Credits start rolling while Kristy is dancing in Limo)

Go Kristy, go Kristy, go Kristy yeah!

Writing done by iwriteokstories, also known as Sophia

(Natallie starts dancing real cool)

Go Natallie, go Natallie, GO!

Story was planned out by myself

Lighting: The Sun

Setting: Avatar World

(I start doing the chicken dance with Natasha)

Go Sophia! Go Natasha, Go Sophia, Go Natasha, GO!

(Credits stop rolling)

"Aww, I don't want to go to school!" I said.

"Don't worry, we can always go to the avatar World After!"

(wink wink)

The End


End file.
